fwobfandomcom-20200214-history
FWOB Wiki
Before editing anything on this wiki, please remember one thing, do not delete edits made by another user, even if the information is weird and off the walls and extremely rude don't delete it, if it's really that bad an admin will deal with it This does not include grammar though unless the bad grammer is ment as a jake then let it B. I'm calling it this wiki is dead, move on. Through the power of Paul bird my Interest in this channel has returned. Amen. It's dead move on PS. Weegee is a total boomer '- Father Oddish ' Bruh fr fr cuh i be keeping it hunnid Philly D's Secret Link of the Day:http://crossfade.io/#!/kf7sfkqhjb Which group is superior? Ernie Gang (Rubber Duck) Ugandan Knuckles (Do you know da wae?) Can Weegee beat a Girafe? Yes No Should this wiki go to war with the other FWOB Wiki Yes, Death to the heretics No, That's a terrible idea. What is the best girl in Doki Doki Literature Club Sayori (The girl next door, A girl who you can just hang with) Natsuki (Loli) Yuri (She has a Big Gaint B, Brain RESPECT WOMEN) Just Monika Introduction to FWOB Wiki is a wiki on Friends Without Benefits, a YouTube channel created on May 16, 2016. Created by Smashtuber John Jacob "Alpharad" Rabon IV and personal friend Donald (Don) "dad_as_heck" Walker as a two-person let's play channel, it has now grown to host others such as Cade "WEEGEE THE GOD" McKown, Major D. "Major" Duncan, Dillon "Deezus" Downing, and later Travis "Turvis" Roland, who left soon after joining. As of June 13, 2018, the channel currently has 134,331 subscribers, 26,232,568 views, and 1286 videos. UPDATE: As of November 7, 2018, the channel has 166.954 subscribers, 40,108,577 views, and 1778 videos. Turvis isn't apart of FWOB anymore, but he is still Super Duper. R.I.P Turvis 2017 - 2017 Alpharad also left, but he's a big boy youtuber now. R.I.P Alpharad 2016 - 2018 What is a FWOB? Friends Without Benefits is a gaming channel started by Alpharad and Dad As Heck. Hi BTW. Alpharad began this channel as a side project to his main channel, but in concept only. His good friend, Dad As Heck, joined FWOB to form the gaming duo, FWOB. The channel remained strong for months, but they grew tired of it and the channel came to an abrupt halt. It wasn't until late December of 2016 that FWOB returned, with the addition of Weegee, Deezus, and Major (the latter two were helping with the channel previously). However, the return of FWOB didn't only include three extra members, it included an office for the FWOB recordings. FWOB is able to deliver two videos a day, showing no signs of slowing down--indeed, a third time slot exclusively for Mario Party was added not long after Turvis joined. The good boys of FWOB have branded themselves numerous times as "Edgy Game Grumps." They also are known for the funniest joke ever, "boat." This hilarious joke came into existence on April 13th (2018), the birthday of Dad. Now the meta has evolved. The Mario Party timeslot has become the Party Game Timeslot ''and includes many fun party games including Mario Party. Currently they are playing Castle Crashers. Simply put, Friends Without Benefits is everything that you want in a gaming channel. Fuck me daddies ;) I like long and thick dicks Important Notes Not only is FWOB objectively the best show on the internet, this fivesome (now foursome) :-[ takes pride in being "The only show on the internet!" Here is some of their ''Artistic copypasta. 1."Bedroom? If you insist. I mean, you are pretty cute. He took my hand, I blush deeply. As we walk to the bedroom, I pull out my bad dick. "Wow, I thought you were a lady." Well, whatever works!! Narrator: It didn't work. "It's okay, my surgeon is the best." My surgeon did a good job on me, I was once a dog. Conveniently, he identifies as a dogkin. Wow, that's quite a surprise, you know what else is surprising? He had a 13 inch dog penis. It was red and everything, but like, as a joke. Anyways, I fucked it. My parents are really proud of him for that massive honk. They were also happy with my ability to take such a massive dog... to think I was gay before." ﻿ 2.Oh my God i miss cheese, most of you have no idea how much being mostly cheese-less has destroyed my life. I used to come home, every day, from school or work or whatever, and make nachos. I love nachos. They were my best friend. My other best friend was cheese fries. Holy Christ cheese fries are so good. I would drink a glass of milk every morning and make a grilled cheese every night. I still have dreams about being able to eat Alfredo. Somebody please, please find a cure to this. My life is joyless and there is a cheese shaped hole in my heart where swiss, cheddar, and parmesan used to be. Existence is misery. 3."Fuck you weegee, I am not dumb and poor. All of my friends are in awe of my massive mental capacity. You ever heard of dark matter? Yeah, thats what I thought. I discovered dark matter and invented batteries which can contain it. I use them to make ultra-light gaming pcs which I hoard to myself. That's not the extent of it either, I don't spend all of my time simply dabbling in quantum physics, but I am also a well rounded philosopher. I have read the works of Plato, Nietzsche, Descartes, and many many more. Debate me anytime on anything, you will lose. Epistemology is a particular interest of mine, and one in which I could destroy you with the extent of my intellect. Oh yeah, and I can see in 4D. Do not challenge me, and do not ever call me dumb and poor. I am so much more cognisant of any possible subject and any possible time period than you will ever be. Rest in pieces, kiddo." 4.But alpharad To be fair, you have to have a very high IQ to understand Kirby. The humour is extremely subtle, and without a solid grasp of theoretical physics most of the jokes will go over a typical viewer’s head. There’s also Kirby’s nihilistic outlook, which is deftly woven into his characterisation- his personal philosophy draws heavily from Narodnaya Volya literature, for instance. The fans understand this stuff; they have the intellectual capacity to truly appreciate the depths of these jokes, to realise that they’re not just funny- they say something deep about LIFE. As a consequence people who dislike Kirby truly ARE idiots- of course they wouldn’t appreciate, for instance, the humour in Kirby’s existential catchphrase “HIIIII” which itself is a cryptic reference to Turgenev’s Russian epic Fathers and Sons. I’m smirking right now just imagining one of those addlepated simpletons scratching their heads in confusion as Masahiro Sakurai’s genius wit unfolds itself on their television screens. What fools.. how I pity them. ��﻿ 5.Wow, you guys don't believe in 9/11? Let me tell you how it happened. George W. Bush cloned himself multiple times, and all George Bush's clones crashed into places. One broke into Seth MacFarlane's house and turned off his alarm clock so he would miss his flight. George W. Bush loves family guy, by the way. Anyways, Seth MacFarlane wouldn't get on his flight, that happened to be the one that crashed into the trade center because if Seth MacFarlane was on that flight, he would've talked down the terrorists. As one of the clone W. Bush's flew in the plane he said, "Holy crap Louis!"﻿ 6.Blue Clues is gay is the most discussed in the media in the few years ago. Even it has happened in 2016, but some of the public still curious about what is exactly happening and to be the reason there is a rumor comes out about her gay. At that time she became the massive social networking rumor. The public, especially her fans are shocked. She just came out with her bad rumor which is spread massively. This time is not about her TV career, but her bad rumor. The rumor is out of standardize of hoax, according the last reported this television star revealed herself as homosexual. Do you still believe or not, this rumor is really much talked by people even in a person of her fans. According to Alpharad, Dillon has "fetal alcohol syndrome". Additionally, Alpharad stated that "Cade (Weegee) is a former Nazi". One of their most popular series is the 'Game Dev Tycoon' series, with Weegee, Major, and Deezus, which took a rapid turn to Nazi propaganda as a result of Weegee taking the reins (further fueling the belief that he is a Nazi). According to Cade in Episode 3 of Mario Party 10, Dillon said the n-word 3 times on the show. Cade then claimed to be "The least racist person on the face of the planet." They had an episode in which they left their quiet friend Major behind, so that the rest of the group could go to Chuck E Cheese. They show a total lack of care for Major, forgetting that he exists, and if you listen closely to Major's solitaire video, you can hear Major being locked in his room by the rest of FWOB. It is confirmed that Dad passed on his Christianity to Weegee to help guide him through Neon Heights as The Lord showers Dry Bones in his glorious light. During the Walking Dead: Telltale Game series, Weegee seems to be excited, ecstatic even, to talk about high school shootings and belittle the audience (much to Deezus' dismay). On the very first episode of FWOB, "Super Mario 3D World: Welcome! - EPISODE 1 - Friends Without Benefits", Alpharad messes up and calls the channel "Friends With Benefits" instead of "Friends Without Benefits". What a fucking loser. The iconic "Postmates Saga" occurred approximately through episodes 28-30 of Sonic '06, where Alpharad and Dad order Burger King from Postmates (a food delivery service), but are utterly denied by the driver, Israel, since they couldn't find the Burger King and thus deemed it nonexistent. Alpharad proceeds to rant about it on Twitter, and to his good friend ESAM, where Alpha tells him that Israel not only ignored the Burger King that was right in front of him, but also called Alpharad the n-word with a HARD "r". Truly tragic. As of , 2018, the most viewed videos on the channel are "VR Porn by PornHub - Friends Without Benefits" '' with 253,992 views,"Spore: 600,000,000 Years - EPISODE 1 - Friends Without Benefits"'' with 218,628 views, and Breaking Skyrim: A Modded Masterpeice - EPISODE 1 - Friends Without Benefits with 231,305 views. As stated in Mario + Rabbids: The King of Games - EPISODE 30, FWOB cannot end until Alpharad and Major become the King of Games in Yu-Gi-Oh! GX: Duel Academy for the Game Boy Advance. Cade has and will always be able to beat up giraffes, don't argue. Also Bowser's dick is massive and has spikes at the end. Please don't look up Bowser porn. It's disgusting.\ Jacob is afraid of being raped by Bigfoot All Fwob members are confirmed gay as dillion has many times admitted to sitting on cades lap during recording. Major has also admitted to sleeping with the entire fwob cast and the "without benefits" part of their name refers to their lack of dental Boat is the funniest thing in existence, no discussion The Fwob Game unofficially titled Fwob Party is a Mario Party esc game but with fwobish qualities *slide whistle sound* *slide whistle sound* *poorly done guitar solo* *shitty fwob copypasta* Pages created so far __NOEDITSECTION__ Maxresdefault (1).jpg Maxresdefault.jpg Mario Party Logo.png Download (1).jpg Course d animaux sauvages.png Abraham poorpotckes.jpg Monty.png Travis-0.jpg Major.jpg Dillon.jpeg Dad.jpg Photo-0.jpg Photo.jpg ٴٴٴٴٴٴٴٴٴٴٴٴٴٴٴٴٴٴٴٴٴٴٴٴٴٴٴٴٴٴٴٴٴٴٴٴٴٴٴٴٴٴٴٴٴٴٴٴٴٴٴٴٴٴ ٴٴٴٴٴٴٴٴٴٴٴٴٴٴٴٴٴٴٴٴٴٴٴٴٴٴٴٴٴٴٴٴٴٴٴٴٴٴٴٴٴٴٴٴٴٴٴ ٴٴٴٴٴٴٴٴٴٴٴٴٴٴٴٴٴٴٴٴٴ ٴٴٴٴٴٴٴٴٴٴٴٴٴٴٴٴٴٴٴٴٴٴٴٴٴٴٴٴٴٴٴٴٴٴٴٴٴ ٴ Category:Browse Category:Mario Party Pr